Finding true love
by Lottdejongh
Summary: Embry likes his life as a werewolf,and if he could choose he likes to keep it that way. But what happens when true love comes living in town? Charlotte lived in New York but is forced to move to La Push because of her werewolf background, will she fit in
1. As it should be

**AN: Any character you recognize from the Twilight series was created by Stephenie Meyer. All others are mine. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

**( Em Embry POV)**

EMPOV

Chapter 1

Everything was as it should be.

I was running patrols with Quil and Jake checking if their weren't any trails of any bloodsuckers crossing our territory.

The other Vampire coven was gone to Alaska, and they took Bella with them.

It was pretty hard to see Jake suffer like that, suffer over that leech lover.

They left 2,5 years ago and Jake had run off when he got the wedding invitation but he came back eventually.. It was just a matter of time.

Now things were back to normal, our pack was happy, I was happy.

And I was keeping my life like this, nothing was going to change.

I liked it this way.

_Hey guys!, I think I caught something!, it's up the south east should we check?_

Quil had caught a scent, but first we had to wait for the orders of the Alpha, Sam.

_Wait for Sam guys! _I thought.

Now I smelled the scent to.

It was a disgusting sweet scent; it was so sweet and sour at the same time I could swear my nose was on fire.

It was simply repulsive.

I had closed my eyes only for a matter of seconds and I almost bashed into a rock but with my werewolf powers I could easily dodge it.

Holy crap! That was close.. I thought to myself

_Jesus Embry, watch out will ya?_ Oh great , Jake was these days in such a good mood.

_Sorry man , I wasn't paying attention._

I could swear I saw quil looking at me with curiosity but it was too short and Sam gave his orders.

_Follow the scent but don't got to far, woulnd't want to go and cross any boarders._

_I'm coming with you this might be intresting._

Not minutes later a big black werewolf joined us.

_Okay I caught the scent about 20 miles south, It smelled like only one bloodsucker but I'm not sure.. maybe there are two of them._

Quil thought.

_OK, lets kick some vampire ass! _I couldn't help it but I wass exicited, It was a long time ago since we came across vampires and I couldn't wait for a good fight.

And to be honest, I think I may have had little too much sugar back at Emily's.. her muffins were just so heavenly delicious..

_Guys Embry is having another sugar rush!_

Quil was laughing his as of and I dodged him into a tree that came crashing down violently.

..Oops, Quil jumped on top of me and we began fighting.

_Okay guys that's enough fighting for today we have to kick some bloodsucker ass remember?_

Jacob thought, we couldn't obey his commands because he was the Beta.

_Ok, ok were sorry , right Quilie?_

I knew he hated that name, that's why I used it.

_Yes we are, me and baby bear a really réally sorry. _

Oh, that was just nasty.

He was using the name my mother used one time when she came over to Emily's, the guys couldn't stop laughing and Quil fell of the couch.

They were never going to let me forget this one.

_Ok where almost there guys, prepare yourself for battle._

We became immediately serious and the smell became stronger.

We entered an open place and there in the middle sat a bloodsucker.

A filthy bloodsucker with bloodred eyes, at his feet laid a dead human.

It looked at us and grinned. A drop of blood slipped down his cheek.

That set us of.

The four of us jumped at him and it didn't take much time before we had shredded him to pieces.

It was easy, four Werewolves against one litlle vampire.

Me and Quil changed back into human forms so we could burn the remained pieces.

After we where done it was time to get back. The sun was rising and we had to welcome the new people that came living in La Push in a few hours.

I just hoped I could get a good few hours of rest.

When I was on my way home I passed the empty house of the van de Kerk's and saw there were new people moving in.

So this were the people I had to meet in a few hours, when I looked up to the window of the room on the second floor I saw something that looked like a shape of a girl but I wasn't sure.. well I'll see later on.

When I got home I set my alarm clock at 11 and as soon as I hit the covers I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. New in town

CHPOV

CHPOV

This was great, this was just great!

Not.

I still coulnd't understand why we had to leave New York.

I had a life there! I had friends and family.

How could my mom and dad just decide like that, that we would leave all that behind and look up some old relatives in a place that had the size of freaking Manhattan!

The place was called La Push, and my mother wanted to look up some old friends from the past.

I had lived there since I was 3 years old together with my older brother Jack but I couldn't remember anything.

And now I had to start a new life here.. I just hope this wasn't going to be so hard as I assumed.

I was sitting in my new room.

My parents moved back into the same house they had here before.

And I got the same room.

It only had one window and the roof was pointed in a roof shape.

There was a bed, a desk with a old computer (which I was going to throw away because I had my own laptop) and a chair in the corner.

In one word, Small.

Jack's room was almost twice the size as my room, god why do older brothers always have to get thee bigger rooms.

At least I had something that comforted me.

Apparently when I had lived here when I was a child I had a friend that lived a few streets away, His name was Embry.

Embry was the son of the best friend of my mother, the reason why we came to live here.

That's the reason my parents told me to come live here, but I didn't believe that, that was the main reason.

My brother just became a werewolf, their were apparently a few vampires around New York

And he caught the scent and just when I was taking a walk with my brother a vampire came standing In front of us and my brother exploded into a huge wolf.

Only back then I had now idea of the existence of werewolves..

So I really think that was the reason, I guess it wouldn't be such a good idea to be running around in one of the biggest cities in the world as a werewolf.

So I accepted that we had to come here, for the sake of my brother.

If it wasn't for him I would have chained myself at a lamppost or something..

God I was going to miss New York.

But this could also become interesting.. tomorrow I was going to meet this Embry guy and the other pack members.

No doubt they will be as tall as trees just like Jack.

I walked to the window and I thought I saw something moving outside, but what's to expect this is a freaking forest.

I took a glance at the alarm clock it said 5:08 AM, well maybe I first had to get a few hours of sleep.

I slipped into my new bed and dreamt about what I was going to expect tomorrow.


	3. Meeting Embry and the nightmare

**Charlotte's pov.**

''**AAAAAAAH!!''  
A thundering scream pierced my ears and made me wake instantly and fall out of bed.  
''what! … who..''  
I heard my brothers rumbling laugh at the background.  
my vision became clear and I saw my brother doubled over and tears streaming from his eyes.  
anger was building up in me.  
'' you idiot! What the hell did you do that for!'' I shouted at my brother  
'' Rise and Shine squirt!'' and he went back to his stupid laughter.  
'' you could have just woke me you know! But apparently your to stupid to handle such an act!''  
I stormed past him and slammed the bathroom door in his face.  
'' ooh! Someone's bitchy! Miauw!, Mom told me to wake you were leaving to meet the elders in 20 minutes!''  
was he kidding me, I still had to shower and everything!  
quickly I stripped and jumped into the shower.  
after that I did my hair put some mascara and eyeliner on and looked into the mirror.  
mweh this could do it..  
'' Char! Were leaving hurry up!''  
oh crap.  
I ran to the kitchen grabbed a apple and ran outside and jumped into the car.  
Jack was looking at me with a stupid grin on his face.  
'' what!'' I sneered at him  
he put on puppy eyes and made whiny noises.  
'' no I'm not forgiving you for this morning''  
my mom threw a curious look backwards, '' What did you do this time Jacky?''  
'' what you didn't hear it?'' my brother snorted  
I wacked him at the back of his head.  
'' seriously, get a life while you?''  
Okay kids enough chit chat, my father spoke.  
lets get to business, in 5 minutes we are meeting very important people and I want us to make good first impression so be polite okay?.  
Yeah dad We'll be nice.**

**We drove up at old looking wooden building ( did I mention almost all the buildings here are wooden?)  
a few people were standing outside and were looking curious when we pulled up the car.  
there were 3 guys that were huge! And I mean really huge they were even taller than my brother.  
they all looked very similar, like brothers.  
tall, really muscled, tanned and shirtless ( which I didn't mind they had nice six packs)  
my father walked up to them and introduced us.  
Hi, my name is John van de Kerk and this is my wife Lily and my children Jack and Charlotte.  
The tallest one stepped forward, My name is Sam Uley and these are my friends Paul and Jared.  
they all said Hi and when I shook Sam's hand I was shocked.**

**It felt like his hand just came out of the oven!  
I looked at him with big eyes and he gave me a reassuring smile.  
Paul and Jared had the same heat and also gave me a knowing look.  
they led us inside and got introduced to even more people.  
Jared's girlfriend Kim, Sam's wife Emily, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah and then we were introduced to the elders  
Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara.  
and while everyone was talking to each other the door banged open and three large man barged through the door.  
one was almost as tall as Sam and one was a bit shorter compared to the others and the last one was in one word gorgeous.  
he was tall, had the most beautiful big green eyes, shaggy black hair and the nicest six pack I had ever seen.  
'' Sorry we are so late! We had some.. business that had to be arranged'' and the tall one looked our way.  
he started smiling and came our way the shorter one also followed him and when the hot one crossed looks **

**with me it looked like he was about to have a stroke.  
I couldn't stand his intense gaze for long and I looked at the floor.  
meanwhile everyone around us had become silent and when I looked up again he was still staring at me but now he looked happy or relieved, I couldn't place it.  
when I looked at the other people they looked at me and everyone smiled and looked back at Jared and then back at me.  
what was their problem! Why was everyone looking at me..  
the tall one approached me and introduced himself, ''Hi I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake'' and then he winked and I blushed.  
finally people started talking again and the tension was lifted.  
''Hi my name is Charlotte van de Kerk, I just moved here from New York.''  
'' yeah I know we were expecting you'' he laughed.  
Oh that's right.. way to go Charlotte!  
'' yeah that's my sis always the smart one huh squirt!'' my brother said.  
he started to tickle me and gosh am I ticklish, I started laughing like crazy and ran away.  
I wasn't looking and a slammed into a warm chest of someone.  
I was about the land on my butt if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms to catch me.  
''oh.. I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going ''  
the strong arms pulled me up and I looked straight into the eyes of the staring hot guy.  
he had a big grin plastered on his face which made him look even more hotter.  
'' it's okay, My name is Embry Call nice to meet you'' and he gave me a look that made my legs feel like jelly.  
'' H-hi my name is Charlotte'' I managed to stammer.  
he gave a cute laugh and shook his hair, '' yeah I know everyone here in La push knows about you and your brother, It's not on regular base that someone new comes to live here so everyone is pretty excited to meet you.'' Wow maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
after that I hung around with Embry and his friends and I became good friends with Kim, she was a little shy but she had a really sweet personality.  
Jack also fit in perfectly joking around with Paul Brady and Collin.  
these people weren't that bad! They were actually really nice.  
When it was about time to go home we all said our goodbyes, and Embry approached me.  
'' Hey Charlotte wait!, were having a bonfire this Saturday you have got to come!.'' He said with a big smile  
'' Billy will tell legends'' he said while wiggling his brows up and down.  
I giggled and his smile went even brighter if that's possible.  
'' that seems nice, I'll see you on Saturday okay?''  
'' Saturday it is'' and then he winked and turned around to meet his friends who slapped him playfully on the shoulder and started whistling.  
'' Char sweetie ready to go?'' my mom said and then after saying goodbye to everyone we left.  
that night I was getting ready for bed and thought about what happened today.  
Embry was a really nice guy, a little shy but that made him possibly even cuter.  
I couldn't wait until Saturday.  
just when I was about to turn away from the window I saw something moving at the trealine.  
after a few seconds staring I saw nothing, maybe I was just being hypocrite I mean it's not like I'm used to this forest life yet.  
I went to lie in bed and fell asleep with a content smile on my face.  
that's when the dreaming started.**

_**When I opened my eyes I was in a forest.  
big black trees surrounded me.  
where was I?  
I stood up and started walking in a direction  
after hopeless wandering around I ended up on a cliff  
carefully I walked to the edge to look what was underneath  
all I saw was a endless depth a sea full of aggressive waves slamming into the rocks.  
Suddenly a silky voice came from behind me  
'' like what you see?''  
**_

_**I wiped arou**_**nd **_**and saw a pale man with black hair looking at my direction.  
'' o-oh I'm sorry am I on private ground? I'm kind of lost and..''  
he cut me off and started walking in my direction.  
'' oh no no of course you are allowed here you just looked a little lost and I figured you might need some help''  
when the man came closer I couldn't stop noticing how inhumanly beautiful this guy was.  
" eh .. yes that's right, I'm from La Push do you know which direction that is?''  
soon he was standing in front of me and I didn't feel easy being around this dude from the beginning but the look he had in his eyes told my instincts to run for my life, His eyes were a piercing red and they held an clear expression: Hunger.  
I turned around so I could walk away but a cold hand firmly grabbed my arm.  
'' where do you think you're going little one?''.  
I looked at him with shocked eyes, his hand was freezing cold!  
'' I'm going home sir.. let my arm go sir!''  
his face turned into a menacing grin which made him look even more terrifying.  
soon he was laughing out loud.  
I tried so pull my arm away but this made him make his grip on my arm even tighter and it was starting to hurt!  
his free hand brushed away the hairs at my neck and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed.  
'' yes, you will taste nice.''  
okay that did it.  
I screamed with all my might hoping someone would hear me  
he put one hand on my mouth.  
'' ssshh little one I'll let you have a painless death if you work with me.''  
suddenly he tensed and looked in all different directions.  
From the treeline 6 gigantic creatures came crawling out of the woods and started growling.  
In one flash the man was gone and 5 of the creatures chased with incredible speed after it.  
I sunk to the ground and started crying.  
why did these things had to happen to me?  
I felt an wet snout touch my hand and I looked up to see the creature now that I had an closer look it looked a little bit like a wolf.. only than enormous!  
it nudged my face and I looked into its eyes, Green.  
bright green just like..  
**_  
**Gasping I woke up.  
I was covered in sweat and I had fell out of bed.  
wow.. was that a realistic nightmare or what!  
I looked at the clock and it read 4:39 AM.  
silently I crawled back into bed and thought about the weird pale man and the wolves who saved me.  
what could they be?**


End file.
